marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikel Fury (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Rex Fury (alleged ancestor, deceased) ; Jack Fury (grandfather, deceased); Katherine Fury (grandmother, deceased); unnamed step-grandmother (deceased); Nick Fury (father); Amber D’Alexis (mother, deceased); Dawn Fury (paternal aunt); Jake Fury (paternal uncle); Nick Fury, Jr. (paternal half-brother); Jerry Sapristi (first cousin once removed); Ernesto, Pietro, Giovanni, Maria, Rosa and Gabriella (2nd cousins); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Carpasian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., President of Carpasia | Education = | Origin = Human; inherited by Infinity Formula | PlaceOfBirth = Carpasia | PlaceOfDeath = The Hive, Indian Ocean | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Howard Chaykin | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #50 | Death = Secret Warriors Vol 1 24 | Quotation = This is bull. We play games here -- while my countrymen are slaughtering each other. My place is Carpasia, fighting beside my people. | Speaker = Mikel Fury | QuoteSource = Wolverine & Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Mikel Fury was the son of Nick Fury and Amber D’Alexis. His mother trained him to become the assassin Scorpio and kill Fury. After his mother was killed by Wolverine, he joined SHIELD. Becoming President When civil war broke out in his home country of Carpasia, he stole the Cosmic Key from SHIELD and became Scorpio again. With the help of Fury and Wolverine, he stopped Hydra's coup d'etat and became acting president of Carpasia. The Punisher Mikel was unable to prevent corruption in Carpasia's government, so he eventually returned to the States and rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a full agent. Scorpio assisted SHIELD in the hunt for Frank Castle after he escaped custody, but was unable to prevent the apparent murder of his father, Nick Fury.Over the Edge crossover. Scorpio was satisfied when Castle was apparently put to death in the electric chair. After he learned Castle survived his execution, however, Scorpio hunted him down with S.H.I.E.L.D. resources against the orders of his superiors. This led to Mikel being thrown out of S.H.I.E.L.D. altogether. Secret Warriors Mikel joined his father's Secret Warriors, leading the Grey Team of the Caterpillars. He and his team were all killed after having destroyed the Hydra's base of the Hive. | Powers = Infinity Formula: Mikel Fury Was born with the infinity formula in his blood, which grants him some of peak human abilities, such as: *'Peak Human Strength': Mikel's strength was enhanced to peak human levels. *'Peak Human Endurance' Mikel' body is able to tolerance massive physical injury and capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as surviving beatings from low superhumans and stand still on his feet. *'Peak Human Agility': Fury's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at the natural physical limits of human specimen. *'Peak Human Stamina': Fury's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and exert himself for peak capacity up to 1 hour before tiring. His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being granting him exceptional stamina in all physical activities. *'Limited Immortality': The Infinity Formula in Fury's blood possibly slows his aging to almost a halt. | Abilities = Mikel is well trained covert operative and also a experience combat fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/scorpiofurymikel.htm }} Category:Fury Family Category:Caterpillars members Category:Presidents Category:Infinity Formula Category:Carpasians